(Don't) save me
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Tragédie en trois actes. Mayuri a eu vent du shikai de Yumichika, et il est bien décidé à en percer le secret, de gré ou de force. Qui viendra au secours du cinquième siège ? Réussira-t-il à garder son secret, ou se verra-t-il exposé devant ses pairs ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède toujours pas Bleach, et heureusement pour les personnages, parce qu'ils souffriraient grave entre mes griffes, sinon.

**Pairing :** pour le moment, no pairing

**Total :** 1650 mots (environ)

**Setting :** post-invasion de Soul Society par Ichigo & Co, Yachiru ayant déjà décrété que Yumi était sa "maman"

**Warning :** légère torture

**Béta "y a-t-il du sens ?" :** Beautiful Draco et Xarinam

Mayuri était un homme obstiné. Quand quelque chose attirait son attention, cette chose n'avait absolument aucune chance de réussir à lui échapper. Elle avait alors l'assurance d'être capturée, découpée, étudiée sous toutes les coutures, et testée jusqu'à ce que mort ou pire s'ensuive. Un vrai esprit scientifique, sans aucune éthique pour retenir sa main. Alors quand, pendant l'invasion de Soul Society par les ryoka, alors même qu'il était réduit à l'état liquide et faisait de son mieux pour retourner à sa division, il avait senti une étrange variation de reiatsu, il n'avait eu de cesse de trouver ce qui l'avait provoqué.

Ce qui l'amenait maintenant au nouveau sujet qu'il regardait, en attendant impatiemment qu'il daigne sortir de son inconscience pour mettre ses tests en route. Une bien jolie petite poupée, d'ailleurs, enfin c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de joli. Un shinigami. Deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, des plumes, un sabre. Yumichika Ayasegawa, cinquième siège de la Onzième Division. Ce n'avait pas été difficile de trouver l'origine de cet étrange reiatsu, bien inhabituel, pour Mayuri, malgré le nombre de combats impressionnant qui avait lieu à ce moment. On est un génie ou on ne l'est pas. Il avait été un peu étonné (mais seulement un peu) quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la Onzième. Mais après tout, il n'était pas là pour juger, seulement pour expérimenter. Si cet idiot pensait pouvoir rester à la Onzième en cachant son drôle de reiatsu, ça ne le regardait pas. Lui il était là pour la Science.

Enfin, Ayasegawa finit par se décider à bouger. Il se releva, en se tenant la tête, tituba un peu, regarda autour de lui les parois de verre qui l'entouraient, et entreprit de taper dessus en exigeant qu'on le libère. Exactement la même réaction qu'avaient tous les sujets. Rien de bien nouveau. Mayuri releva donc diverses constantes en attendant qu'il se calme. Ce qui finit par arriver, Ayasegawa s'arrêta, et s'assit au fond de sa cellule, bien décidé à ne plus bouger. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment l'affaire de Mayuri. A ce rythme là, il ne mènerai jamais son expérience à bien, et il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il alluma donc le micro qui donnait sur la cage en verre.

- Libérez votre shikai, Ayasegawa-goseki.

La manière dont il releva la tête, assez vivement pour faire voler ses cheveux en arrière, et l'étincelle de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux lui indiquèrent qu'il avait identifié qui lui parlait. Et vraisemblablement qu'il ne coopérerait pas. Ils ne coopéraient jamais, de toute façon. Et comme il s'en doutait, le shinigami flamboyant cracha :

- Jamais ! Libérez-moi, vous n'avez aucun droit de me garder ici.

Ce qui bien sûr n'avait aucun effet sur Mayuri. Depuis quand avait-il besoin de demander le droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait ? Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire sortir, il finirait bien par le comprendre. Il se contenta donc de répéter :

- Libérez votre shikai.

Le cinquième siège répondit par une volée d'insultes hautes en couleur sans daigner bouger. Mayuri renouvela son ordre, avec une toute petite pointe d'agacement qui passa quasiment inaperçue. Toujours pas de réaction. Cet idiot n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il se mettait en travers de la science ? Il avait autre chose à faire que le regarder être prostré en bas de son unité de contention. Ni, d'ailleurs, de lui faire entendre raison. De toute façon, un être pareil n'aurait pas été sensible à son argument, il n'en avait rien à faire, de la science.

D'un long doigt osseux, il appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, un léger murmure se fit entendre, et un gaz qu'il savait inodore et incolore emplit la minuscule cellule. Ayasegawa ne réagit pas, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs ? Mayuri n'avait aucun avantage à le prévenir, ça n'aurait conduit qu'à le pousser à retenir sa respiration, et à retarder d'autant son expérience. Il attendit donc les cent vingt secondes qu'il fallait pour que le gaz fasse effet, coupa l'émission (pas la peine de gaspiller !) et descendit à son tour dans la cellule. Ayasegawa, toujours prostré, lui lança un coup d'œil insolent, qui se changea bien vite en une expression de panique quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ni d'ailleurs parler ou l'insulter, ce qui était bienvenu. Mayuri lui jeta un regard qui n'était ni intéressé, ni ennuyé, celui même qu'il réservait à une équation qui lui résistait davantage que d'habitude. Il pouvait lire la colère, dans les yeux violets fixés sur lui, et une interrogation - qu'avait-il fait ? qu'allait-il faire ? pour qui se prenait-il ? -, une interrogation à laquelle il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Néanmoins, il daigna expliquer :

- Puisque vous ne voulez pas libérer votre shikai, je vais vous y contraindre.

Le regard du cinquième siège clamait bien haut et fort "vas-y, essaye, pour voir". Trop d'arrogance, bien loin du résultat qu'il voulait obtenir. Le capitaine ajouta donc :

- Il existe un autre moyen. Puisque le sabre est une partie du shinigami, si vous êtes en danger de mort et dans l'incapacité de vous défendre, son esprit se portera à votre secours. Je n'ai donc qu'à vous mettre en situation de détresse. Dans votre langage, vous affaiblir.

Cette fois-ci, il vit nettement l'arrogance laisser place à une étincelle de panique. Mieux, bien mieux. Plus le shinigami était paniqué, plus l'esprit de son sabre avait de chances de se manifester, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il prit un scalpel, et eut la satisfaction de voir les yeux violets s'agrandir d'effroi. Il était possible que le cinquième siège tente de se débattre, mais la drogue de Mayuri était efficace, et bloquait totalement ses mouvements. Bien, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il gâche son travail et le retarde.

De quelques mouvements rapides de son scalpel, il réduisit l'uniforme de son cobaye, puis ses accessoires orange idiots, en lambeaux de tissu qui tombèrent autour de lui, augmentant encore la panique dans son regard. Il aurait pu prendre son temps, le faire paniquer davantage en le laissant se demander ce qui l'attendait, mais il avait déjà assez perdu de temps. Et puis, avec une créature pareille, qui sait si une menace d'ordre sexuel aurait pu le mettre dans l'état d'esprit recherché ? De toute façon, c'était le genre de choses qui lui était bien égal. Il était là pour l'obliger à révéler son shikai, et pour ça, une seule méthode.

La lame fila, ouvrit un sillon rouge en travers du bras du cinquième siège, ajoutant encore à sa panique. Son reiatsu réagit légèrement, en écho à sa grimace de douleur. C'était un début. Mayuri entreprit de l'entailler avec méthode, perpendiculairement à l'axe des membres, évitant adroitement les artères. Ca ne lui aurait servi à rien de le vider en quelques secondes. Les plaies se multipliaient, alternant la droite et la gauche. Mais toujours rien. Le reiatsu du shinigami restait malgré tout sous son contrôle, aussi ténu soit-il. Il s'agitait à chaque nouvelle coupure, alors qu'elles descendaient maintenant entre ses côtes, se tordait comme des flammes, et Mayuri pouvait presque le visualiser, blanc et brûlant comme des flammes. Mais l'esprit du sabre restait invisible.

Le scientifique finit par s'arrêter, et contempler son oeuvre. Les membres de son cobaye et son corps étaient couverts d'entailles écarlates parallèles, dont le sang coulait en minces filets avant de goutter sur le sol. Il remarqua :

- Il faut vous le dire, Ayasegawa-goseki. Vous êtes d'une beauté rare qui ne fait que gagner, une fois couvert de votre propre sang.

Aucune réaction. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer sa résistance. Qui l'agaçait cependant prodigieusement. Si ça continuait, le cinquième siège allait mourir ici sans qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce qu'aperçu l'esprit, et il allait falloir expliquer ce qui s'était passé au capitaine Zaraki. Ou pas, d'ailleurs, ça lui était bien égal, mais une brute pareille lâchée dans ses laboratoires pourraient faire du dégât. Il était en train de se demander s'il n'allait pas devoir recourir à d'autres idées de torture, ou peut-être faire appel à un de ses subordonnés pour en profiter, quand une idée lui vint. Même si les ragots lui étaient égaux, le narcissisme de son cobaye lui était tout de même venu aux oreilles. On disait que tout ce qu'Ayasegawa aimait, c'était sa petite personne, et surtout son visage. Peut-être en allait-il aussi de l'esprit de son sabre, et peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir une réaction satisfaisante.

D'un revers rapide, il ouvrit une plaie profonde en travers de la joue du cinquième siège. Cette fois-ci, ses efforts furent récompensés. Tout d'abord par un pic de reiatsu bien plus fort que les précédents, qui faillit le faire reculer. Ensuite, avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, par des lianes brillantes, immaculées, qui surgirent des quatre coins de la cellule et s'enroulèrent autour de lui avec une rapidité étonnante. Il tenta bien de se libérer et d'en appeler à Ashisogi Jizô, mais peine perdue, ces lianes étranges et scintillantes le tenaient avec une force avec laquelle même lui ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Et les étranges bourgeons qu'elles portaient commençaient à s'ouvrir...

* * *

Je suis atrocement cruelle. C'est très drôle. Pauvre Yumichika.

Ce premier chapitre est un peu court, mais je ne voulais pas couper en plein milieu de l'action. Alors restez branché pour la suite !

Toute l'idée est partie uniquement de la réplique de Mayuri, parce que Mayuri, c'est un sadique, et qu'il aime la vue du sang. En fait, même, à la base, c'était censé être un Mayuri / Yumi dans un seul sens, mais finalement, je trouve ça mieux comme ça. Au départ, c'était un drabble, et puis, vous connaissez la chanson...

Les autres chapitres sont déjà en boîte, prêts à être postés, alors restez connectés ! :D

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Kubo, je t'aime, et je te prendrai pas les droits de Bleach, promis !

**Pairing :** toujours pas

**Total :** 3013 mots

**Béta sensée :** Beautiful Draco et Xarinam

Kenpachi était en colère. Très en colère. Furieux, même. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans sa division sentaient son reiatsu s'agiter follement, et plus d'un faillit tourner de l'oeil quand il passa à côté d'eux. Même Yachiru avait décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'approcher, et elle avait disparu, probablement pour aller déranger le capitaine princesse ou quelque chose comme ça, le laissant enrager. La raison, en fait, elle était simple : cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-journée que son cinquième siège avait disparu, et la paperasse qu'il était censé traiter s'entassait. Et pas moyen de savoir où il était passé. On l'avait vu le matin même, tout fringuant et pomponné comme à son habitude, mais depuis, plus rien. Au départ, Kenpachi avait été agacé, mais il s'était dit que le shinigami coquet était probablement parti se pavaner devant quelqu'un d'une autre division dans l'espoir de se faire allonger sur un bureau ou quelque chose comme ça. Agaçant, certes, et il faudrait peut-être le secouer un peu pour lui apprendre qu'il y avait un temps pour le travail, et un temps pour la gaudriole, mais rien d'inhabituel.

Et puis la journée s'était écoulée, et aucune trace de Yumichika. Ni dans une autre division (il serait revenu depuis le temps, et toujours aussi agaçant !), ni lors du repas. Personne ne l'avait vu, il s'était comme volatilisé. Il n'était pas inquiet, ça non. Le capitaine Zaraki n'était jamais inquiet. Son cinquième siège savait se défendre, il en avait intérêt s'il ne voulait pas voir ses petites fesses d'emplumées se faire expédier vite fait à la Quatrième Division par le pied agacé de son capitaine, et s'il avait des ennuis, il lui appartenait de s'en sortir tout seul. Non, il était simplement en colère parce qu'il laissait derrière lui un chaos incroyable de papiers que Kenpachi ne pouvait (voulait) pas remplir, et qu'il avait des devoirs à remplir au lieu de partir folâtrer en toute insouciance il ne savait où. Mais quelque part, vraiment tout au fond, il commençait à se dire que peut-être, il était arrivé quelque chose à Yumichika, et il s'empressait d'écraser ces idées.

Il fallut que la soirée habituelle de la Onzième division commence, et que Yumichika ne paraisse pas, pour que Kenpachi se dise qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Généralement, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait tenir le cinquième siège à l'écart. Même si la consommation d'alcool et ses excès n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui, il s'amusait toujours grandement de voir jusqu'où Ikkaku pourrait aller. Non, cette fois-ci, il devait être arrivé quelque chose. Il laissa donc la fête aux mains de son troisième siège, qui était déjà bien imbibé, et décida d'aller voir s'il pouvait mettre la main sur l'emplumé, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place pour lui apprendre à se comporter comme ça. Ca, il allait en entendre parler, et s'il réussissait à s'asseoir pendant la semaine qui suivrait le bottage qu'il allait recevoir, Kenpachi voulait bien manger son sabre ! Il allait s'assurer que son subordonné n'oublierait plus jamais ses devoirs envers sa division, et accessoirement qu'il arrêterait d'inquiéter ainsi son capitaine, même si celui-ci n'avouerait jamais qu'il se préoccupait de son sort.

Il n'était pas le plus doué pour repérer le reiatsu des autres shinigamis. A vrai dire, la puissance de son propre reiatsu l'empêchait de le sentir dans la plupart des cas. Mais là, même lui n'aurait jamais pu passer à côté. Une immense flamme blanche, ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il le vit, qui jaillit de l'un des bâtiments de la Douzième division. Et c'était celui de Yumichika, pas moyen de se tromper. C'était... juste certain. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait causer une telle explosion du reiatsu de son subordonné dans un des bâtiments de cet espèce de malade de Kurotsuchi ? La question n'avait même pas encore atteint son esprit, qu'il était déjà en train de courir vers les laboratoires. L'idée qu'au moins, avec un signal pareil, il ne pourrait pas se perdre, ne lui fut que d'un mince réconfort. Il avait bien trop peur d'arriver trop tard.

Les portes du bâtiment explosèrent littéralement sous son assaut, et les pathétiques insectes de la division se dispersèrent devant lui. Personne n'avait envie de l'affronter, et il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie. Un seul ne décampa pas, et se contenta d'indiquer d'un mouvement de sa cigarette une porte un peu plus loin, avec une expression qui disait clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Kenpachi ne prit pas le temps de l'expédier contre le mur pour lui apprendre à faire des expériences sur les autres shinigamis, après tout, il venait de lui donner un coup de main, et entra dans la pièce indiquée comme une furie. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le fit s'arrêter net.

Il y avait plusieurs cellules vitrées dans la salle, chacune équipée d'un pupitre de commande. Et dans l'une d'elles... Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il regardait, parce que ça n'avait aucun sens. D'un côté, il y avait son cinquième siège, affalé contre la paroi, et couvert de sang, il voyait les innombrables blessures d'où il était. De l'autre... Mayuri était retenu par des lianes blanches contre lesquelles il se débattait clairement. Si c'était une méthode de torture, il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi Yumichika était torturé. Et puis, il y avait ces étranges fleurs, blanches également, qui s'ouvraient petit à petit. Tout baignait littéralement dans le reiatsu du cinquième siège. Maintenant que lui aussi était pris dedans, il ne pouvait que remarquer à quel point il était différent. Normalement, Yumichika était quelqu'un d'assez calme, bien que de cinglant, et cela se retrouvait dans son reiatsu. Mais là... c'était une mer déchaînée de colère prête à tout engloutir.

Kenpachi intervint avant d'avoir pris le temps de mettre au point un plan. S'il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir, Mayuri aurait certainement été consumé par ces lianes étranges. Mais il se lança par réflexe, et arracha quasiment la porte de la cellule de ses gonds. Yumichika tourna la tête vers lui, et une expression de ce qui pouvait être de la peur passa sur ses traits. Kenpachi remarqua que ses yeux habituellement violets étaient maintenant d'un bleu azur, mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger, il aurait toujours le temps d'y penser plus tard. Ce qui comptait, c'était de stopper ça immédiatement. Et pour ça, une seule solution. Il abattit la poignée de son sabre sur le crâne de son cinquième siège, l'assommant pour le compte. Immédiatement, les lianes blanches disparurent, libérant leur proie. Kenpachi lui accorda à peine un regard, mais un regard qui lui promettait mille morts, et souleva le corps inanimé de son subordonné. Le temps que Mayuri reprenne ses esprits, il avait déjà disparu. Le scientifique aurait certes pu leur bloquer le passage et les empêcher de sortir pour continuer ses expériences, mais un simple regard à ses appareils de mesure lui apprirent que ce n'était pas la peine, il avait toutes les données qu'il lui fallait. Qu'il emporte donc son shinigami emplumé. De toute façon, c'était passé bien près, cette fois-ci. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus prudent, la prochaine fois...

Kenpachi parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la Quatrième Division en un temps record et, une gageure pour lui, réussit à ne pas s'égarer. Quelque part en chemin, Yumichika revint à lui, ce qui lui évita de devoir en plus supporter de lui avoir fracassé le crâne. Bien qu'il le méritait pour avoir été piégé aussi facilement, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Ce qui comptait, c'était de le confier à un soigneur avant qu'il se vide de tout son sang, ce qui risquait d'arriver bientôt s'il ne se pressait pas. Il se contenta donc de foncer, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être trop brutal avec son chargement, il devait déjà bien assez souffrir comme ça.

Le raffut qu'il fit en entrant dans la Quatrième division attira l'attention d'une nuée de soigneurs, qui vinrent lui retirer Yumichika des mains, et l'emmenèrent pour le soigner. Le capitaine Unohana s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda de son ton aimable, où perçait cependant une certaine méfiance, ce qui s'était passé. Pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il était responsable de son état, mais il était bien trop occupé à se demander s'il n'avait pas mis trop de temps à venir. Il lui raconta le peu qu'il avait vu - Mayuri, les lianes blanches, peut-être du poison. Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, et le poussa gentiment mais fermement vers la sortie, en lui disant qu'il pourrait venir son subordonné le lendemain, mais que pour le moment, il fallait le remettre sur pied. Il obéit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il retourna donc dans sa propre Division se gorger de sake. Au moins, Yumichika était en sécurité. Restait à expliquer à Yachiru que sa "maman" était blessée...

Il revint le lendemain matin, bien décidé à ne pas prendre "vous ne pouvez pas voir votre subordonné" comme réponse. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il aille bien, qu'il lui parle, qu'il en sache plus, et il ne savait pas quoi, encore. Le sentiment d'inquiétude qui lui avait pincé l'estomac toute la journée précédente avait disparu, mais il restait toujours une gêne qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Le soigneur qui gardait la chambre ne fit aucune difficulté pour le laisser entrer. En fait, il le vit arriver et se souvint brusquement qu'il avait autre chose à faire, comme par exemple aller se cacher dans un placard, lui laissant le champ libre.

Yumichika était conscient, quand il entra dans la chambre. Il était assis dans son lit, vêtu du kimono blanc qu'ils remettaient aux malades et aux blessés ici, et il regardait par la fenêtre. Ses bras, ses mains jointes étaient couverts de bandages, qui remontaient jusqu'à son cou. Un large pansement couvrait sa joue gauche. Tel qu'il connaissait son cinquième siège, cette blessure devait davantage l'énerver que toutes les autres. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait guérir sans laisser de marque. Pas que les cicatrices lui déplaisent, à lui, mais Yumichika ne s'en remettrait probablement pas.

Quand son capitaine entra, Yumichika leva la tête, mais il se détourna presque aussitôt. Pas étonnant, s'il pensait que son capitaine était en colère contre lui (et c'était un peu vrai, bien que celui-ci ne savait pas trop pourquoi il restait en colère), il ne devait pas avoir envie d'en entendre parler, il avait déjà subi suffisamment d'épreuves comme ça. Kenpachi s'assit sur la chaise posée au chevet du lit, et chercha une manière d'entamer la conversation qui ne le ferait pas se replier sur lui-même. Mais Yumichika le prit de vitesse :

- C'était mon shikai.

Le ton était froid, tranchant, distant, comme s'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de la réaction qu'il obtiendrait. Kenpachi le regarda, surpris, mais il gardait obstinément la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il insista :

- Ce que vous avez vu. C'est mon shikai. Il s'appelle Ruri'iro Kujaku, et pas Fuji Kujaku, je l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il déteste ça et comme ça, il ne se montre pas aux autres. J'ai un shikai de kidô, qui pompe l'énergie des autres, et...

Ses mots se télescopaient, comme s'il était pressé de tout lui dire... ou soulagé de finalement pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Finalement, Kenpachi décida qu'il valait mieux l'interrompre d'un "tais-toi" sec. Le cinquième siège obtempéra, et tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur. Il avait l'air en colère, et autre chose aussi. Ce n'était pas de la peur, pas comme s'il craignait d'être chassé de la division. Bien sur, c'était une conséquence logique. Pas de kidô, c'était pour les faibles, pour les idiots, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas capables de se défendre en utilisant uniquement leur sabre. Les utilisateurs de kidô n'avaient pas leur place à la Onzième, meme s'ils connaissaient le capitaine depuis très longtemps, et en toute logique, Yumichika allait se faire montrer la porte, possiblement avec un coup de pied, et il allait également devoir s'expliquer avec Ikkaku. C'était normal, Kenpachi ne faisait pas de favoritisme, surtout envers quelqu'un qui lui avait menti depuis si longtemps.

Et pourtant, quelque chose le retenait, il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être un brin de compassion. Après tout, Yumichika venait de vivre une épreuve assez difficile, ça n'était pas une partie de plaisir d'avoir affaire à Mayuri, et il risquait d'en garder des marques. Ou alors, autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait noté dans son discours décousu et précipité. Il demanda, tirant Yumichika de ses pensées :

- Tu as bien dit que tu te battais avec un shikai à moitié libéré ?

Son subordonné le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'en aille dès que cette histoire de shikai serait sur la table. Il fallut que Kenpachi repose la question, d'un ton un plus sec, pour qu'il se décide à répondre :

- C'est bien ça, capitaine. Je voulais...

- Nous le cacher.

- C'est ça.

Une nouvelle fois, il détourna le regard, embarrassé et en colère. Et que Kenpachi soit damné si ce n'étaient pas des larmes qui commençaient à briller au coin de ses yeux. Il n'allait pas lui en faire la remarque. Mais quand même... c'était... étonnant. Il en fallait beaucoup, pour qu'il soit impressionné par un combattant, et encore plus quelqu'un dont il pensait connaître la puissance. Et pourtant... pourtant, Yumichika s'était hissé au rang qu'il occupait sans utiliser son shikai de sorcière, juste en utilisant une partie de ses pouvoirs. Comme le voulaient les règles de la division. Il les avait cachés, et il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. En utilisant ses pouvoirs, il aurait pu devenir vice-capitaine, voire même capitaine. Alors pourquoi...?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté à la Onzième avec un shikai pareil ?

- Pourquoi ai-je caché mon shikai de kidô de minable, vous voulez dire ?

- Pourquoi tu as caché ton kidô au lieu de devenir capitaine ou vice-capitaine ?

Encore une fois, le regard violet repartit vers la fenêtre. Depuis le début de la conversation, il n'avait pas encore une fois pu le croiser. A croire que Yumichika ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'est en lui offrant au regard son profil pansé qu'il répondit, hésitant :

- Je souhaite rester à la Onzième division.

- A cause d'Ikkaku ?

- Pas... pas exactement, non. Il... y a d'autres raisons.

Kenpachi allait demander s'il s'agissait de Yachiru, du fait que la petite le considérait comme sa "maman", mais au même moment, Yumichika décida finalement de le regarder, et ses questions se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours vu son subalterne comme quelqu'un de coquet et de prétentieux, certes, mais que personne ne pouvait atteindre, ou briser. Une jolie poupée absolument incassable, qui plaçait à la fois son apparence et sa division au-dessus de tout. Et le voir ainsi, blessé, perdu et malheureux, si loin de l'indestructible Yumichika qu'il connaissait, alors que paradoxalement, il venait de découvrir sa force... c'était déstabilisant. Il n'aurait pas dit bouleversant, il n'était pas du genre à être bouleversé pour si peu. Mais tout de même... Après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé, Unohana était allée "s'entretenir" avec Mayuri, et elle lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé au sein de la Douzième. Comment Yumichika avait préféré se laisser taillader par ce fou plutôt que de lui révéler son shikai, et de se faire expulser de la division. Ca demandait du courage, et de la loyauté. Mais de la loyauté envers qui ? Envers les principes d'une division qui l'aurait jeté dehors sans autre forme de procès si ses membres avaient appris qui il était vraiment ? Envers ses amis, qui auraient réagi de même ? Ou... envers lui ? Il aurait pu lui poser la question, ou même juste en lire la réponse dans les yeux violets plongés dans les siens. Mais à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. C'était bien trop complexe, et ça éveillait en lui des sortes d'esquisses de sentiments sur lesquels il ne voulait pas se pencher, sous peine de soulever beaucoup trop de questions. Il se leva, pour couper court à des réflexions qu'il ne voulait pas développer. Yumichika le suivit des yeux, sans rien dire. Kenpachi se contenta de marmonner :

- Dépêche-toi de revenir. Il y a beaucoup de paperasse qui attend.

Il sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il ne fuyait pas, non, il se contentait de retourner à sa division avant que quelqu'un, probablement Yachiru, ne la mette à feu et à sang. Il ne se retourna pas, et ne vit pas le léger sourire de Yumichika.

* * *

De deux choses l'une (l'autre, c'est le soleil), ou mes chapitres s'allongent quand je ne regarde pas, ou je suis vraiment une quiche pour le découpage des chapitres. Je penche pour la seconde solution.

OMG ! KEN-CHAN SAIT ! OMG ! Que va-t-il se passer ? La tension vous colle-t-elle au bord de vos sièges ? Restez branchés pendant que je continue à étaler mes bêtises sur l'écran (Yumichika la petite poupée... mouarf). Encore un chapitre à venir ! :D

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Toujours pas de Bleach à moi, hélas hélas

Pairing : Yumichika Ayasegawa x Kenpachi Zaraki

Total : 2373 mots

Béta-lecture : Beautiful Draco et Xarinam

Il fallut presque une semaine avant que le capitaine Unohana n'estime que Yumichika soit suffisamment remis de ses blessures, ainsi que des dégâts causés par le poison de Mayuri. Elle le libéra avec une foule de conseils allant de "ne vous fatiguez pas trop" à "si votre capitaine vous fait des misères, j'irai moi-même lui dire deux mots" (assorti d'un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à toute personne dans un rayon de 500 mètres), que le cinquième siège écouta d'une oreille distraite. Peut-être préoccupé par l'entrevue qui l'attendait, avec le capitaine Kenpachi. Ca ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, elle n'aurait pas vraiment non plus aimé avoir affaire à lui, surtout pas alors que la division allait quasiment à vau-l'eau depuis une semaine... Mais enfin, il réagissait étrangement. Il était comme... éteint. Distant. Une sorte de sérénité sombre qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Unohana l'aurait encore gardé un peu à la Quatrième. Voire à demeure. L'histoire de son zanpakutô de kidô avait fait le tour de Soul Society à la vitesse de la lumière, parce que personne, pas même elle, n'avait raté la magnifique explosion de reiatsu à la Douzième. Elle aurait bien aimé garder avec elle un utilisateur de kidô aussi puissant. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de décider, et même s'il avait l'air tourmenté, il voulait retourner à la Onzième. Il se contenta donc de lui donner tous les conseils qu'elle pouvait trouver, et de le libérer à regrets.

Yumichika se rendit directement à la Onzième, indifférent aux regards et aux murmures sur son chemin. Tout le monde savait, ce n'était pas étonnant. Les shinigamis étaient de vraies commères, et un bon ragot se propageait extrêmement vite. Alors s'il arrivait aux oreilles des gratte-papiers du Seireitei communication, il ne devait pas y avoir une seule personne dans tout le Gotei qui ignorait que Yumichika Ayasegawa, fier cinquième siège de la Onzième Division, qui clamait être la perfection, cachait à tout le monde un des shikais de kido qu'il disait détester. Que tous ses collègues disaient détester. Un shikai exactement comme ceux dont ils passaient leur temps à se moquer. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Il sentait leurs regards se planter entre ses omoplates comme des poignards, et leurs murmures devaient être bien loin des flatteries qu'il entendait en général. Il réagit comme à son habitude : il releva fièrement la tête et avança d'un pas royal, comme s'il était au-dessus de tout ça.

Il ralentit toutefois en atteignant la Onzième division, mais il avait encore trop de fierté pour faire demi-tour. Il regretta presque tout de suite son choix. Là, ce n'était pas des murmures inoffensifs et des regards en coin qui l'attendaient, mais de véritables ondes de colère et de haine. Tous le regardaient comme si, d'un seul coup, il n'était plus des leurs. Mais après tout, pensa-t-il avec un rire amer, il n'était plus des leurs, il était un sorcier utilisateur de kidô, et donc tout le monde ici pouvait le détester à sa guise. Eh bien qu'ils le détestent. Il ne leur accorderait pas un regard.

Il atteignit le bâtiment principal bien trop vite à son goût, et son courage faiblit quelque peu. Là, il ne s'agissait plus d'affronter des soldats quelconques ou des subordonnés dont l'avis ne comptait pas. C'étaient ses amis, sa famille. Qui devaient penser qu'il les avait trahis. Il pouvait faire demi-tour, différer la rencontre, voire même les éviter à jamais, mais c'aurait été trahit tout ce en quoi il croyait, toutes les valeurs de la Onzième divison... enfin ce qu'il en restait. Avec une grande inspiration, il se décida à franchir le seuil. A l'intérieur, pas grand monde. Ikkaku était en train de se battre contre Ichigo dans l'un des dojos, et ils avaient l'air très motivés à mutuellement se jeter par terre. Contrairement à son habitude, Ikkaku ne leva pas la tête pour accueillir son ami d'un signe de tête. Yumichika continua son chemin, sans oser s'avouer que cet accueil glacial le blessait plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'avouer. A part ça, pas âme qui vive, à part dans le bureau du capitaine. Yachiru était juchée sur les épaules d'un des compagnons d'Ichigo, celui avec des lunettes, et l'encourageait à coudre quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être une peluche. Quand Yumichika entra, elle lui indiqua que Ken-chan était sur la terrasse en train de regarder les recrues nulles s'entrainer, et qu'il voulait lui parler. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et traversa la pièce, remarquant au passage les piles de papiers qui s'entassaient à des hauteurs invraisemblables. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche... Mais il serait toujours temps de s'en occuper plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y avait bien plus important à faire. Bien plus important, et bien plus effrayant. D'une main qui tremblait, il tira le panneau derrière le bureau, et sortit.

Kenpachi avait décidé de passer la journée à faire de ses moins-que-rien de recrues des hommes, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Il s'était donc installé sur sa terrasse, celle qui donnait sur la plus grande des cours, avec une bonne réserve de saké, et avait entrepris de les terroriser. A vrai dire, ça n'était pas difficile. Cette dernière semaine, son humeur avait été encore plus épouvantable que d'habitude, et une partie de ses hommes avait d'ailleurs essayé de se faire porter pâle pour échapper à sa colère. Malheureusement pour eux, il s'en était rendu compte, et il s'était personnellement occupé de leur cas. Après, en effet, ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de se faire admettre à la Quatrième divison. Le capitaine Unohana lui avait fait des remontrances qu'il n'avait absolument pas écouté. Ses autres subordonnés avaient marché à la baguette, après ça. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de supporter leurs pleurnicheries.

Heureusement, un peu plus tôt, il avait reçu un papillon d'Unohana, l'informant que Yumichika était enfin en état de sortir de la Quatrième, et qu'elle le lui avait envoyé. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il avait hâte de revoir son subordonné, principalement parce qu'il était le seul capable de traiter les papiers de la division et d'écrire d'une manière lisible. Mais aussi parce que depuis maintenant sept jours, sept longues journées et autant de nuits, il n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit le regard qu'avait eu Yumichika quand il lui avait annoncé que son shikai était du kidô : une pointe de défi mélangée à un regard indifférent soigné, et en-dessous, de la tristesse et de la peur. Une expression étrange, figée comme un masque. C'était ça, un masque neutre, soigneusement préparé, comme s'il ne voulait absolument pas se montrer affecté d'une quelconque manière. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu entièrement cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne l'avait pas chassé, il n'en avait pas eu le coeur. Ou le courage ? Non, le coeur, définitivement. Mais depuis, pas moyen de s'ôter cette expression de l'esprit. Il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi : c'était l'expression d'une personne qui se dit qu'elle a touché le fond, qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre, et que tout lui est désormais égal. Et il tenait vraiment à savoir pourquoi Yumichika avait pu penser ça.

Le glissement de la porte derrière lui le tira de ses pensées. Il entendit des bruits de pas, et Yumichika vint près de lui. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il s'installa perpendiculairement à lui, au lieu de se place face à face. Il s'agenouilla, gracieusement, joignit les mains sur ses genoux, et attendit. Ce qui ne faisait pas l'affaire de Kenpachi. Il demanda :

- Regarde-moi.

Au lieu d'obéir comme il le faisait d'habitude, Yumichika répondit, d'un ton distant et peu concerné, un ton qui lui rappelait horriblement son étrange regard des jours passés :

- Vous vouliez me parler, capitaine ?

Le bras de Kenpachi se détendit, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse l'éviter. Yumichika eut un mouvement de recul, mais au lieu du coup auquel il s'attendait, les longs doigts osseux se refermèrent sur son menton et lui tournèrent la tête, jusqu'à croiser son regard, malgré sa résistance. Le mélange d'indifférence et de panique était de retour dans ses yeux, mais Kenpachi comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il s'était installé de cette manière. Une longue cicatrice traversait sa joue, du coin de l'oeil jusqu'au bas de la mâchoire. Elle était nette, avec des bords droits, et elle avait été bien soignée, mais tous les efforts de la Quatrième n'avaient pas suffi pour l'effacer. Yumchika supporta son observation quelques secondes, puis se dégagea avec un grognement agacé et reprit sa pose distante. Mais Kenpachi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ; il l'agrippa par le bras, et le força à se tourner pour lui faire face. Avant qu'il ait le temps de protester, il lui dit :

- Ne la cache pas.

- Elle est hideuse. Je suis hideux.

- Tu n'es pas hideux.

- Bien sûr que si. Je suis défiguré.

Kenpachi lui lança un regard acéré et lança :

- Je te croyais plus fort que ça.

- Plus fort ? répondit Yumichika, l'air choqué - ou peut-être vexé. A cause de ce monstre, j'ai tout perdu ! Mes amis, ma division, et même mon visage ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse...?

Kenpachi décida de couper court à ses plaintes. Il l'attrapa à nouveau par le menton, le tira vers lui, et plaqua un baiser sur ces jolies lèvres qui étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Yumichika resta figé comme une statue, sans se retirer ou y répondre. Kenpachi aurait bien voulu en profiter, ou poursuivre, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Il relâcha donc son subordonné, but une gorgée de sake, et expliqua :

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, dans cette division, je suis le capitaine. Je décide de qui reste ici, et qui part. Tant que je ne te fous pas dehors à coups de pied au cul, tu es toujours cinquième siège, et si ces cons ont une remarque à faire, qu'ils viennent me la faire à moi.

Il aurait pu rêver, mais il lui sembla voir le coin des lèvres de Yumichika frémir, presque une amorce de sourire. Tant mieux. Le silence s'étira, pas vraiment inconfortable, mais un silence d'attente. Son cinquième siège voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas. Il vida donc un nouveau verre, en attendant qu'il se décide. Ce qu'il finit par faire, ses longs doigts fins se crispant légèrement sur ses genoux :

- Pourquoi ?

A nouveau, il regardait le terrain d'entraînement, cachant sa cicatrice aux yeux de Kenpachi, et encore une fois, celui-ci lui tourna la tête pour qu'il lui fasse face à nouveau.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me jetez pas dehors ?

Le capitaine soupira. Il redoutait cette question, et il ne savait pas au juste comment la réponse serait prise. Bon, en fait, en l'embrassant, il avait déjà donné une partie de sa réponse. Mais Yumichika attendait. Il se décida donc à répondre :

- T'as dit que tu te battais avec un shikai à moitié libéré, et t'es quand même devenu cinquième siège. Et je sais que tu aurais pu prendre la place d'Ikkaku si tu l'avais voulue. J'ai envie de voir jusqu'où tu peux aller. Si tu peux dev'nir capitaine.

- Capitaine ? Mais enfin, capitaine...

- J'vais te surveiller. Et si tu deviens assez fort... peut-être que je me battrai contre toi. En attendant, j'veux voir de quoi t'es capable.

- Mais le kidô...

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Ma division, mes règles. Si j'te dis que tu restes, tu restes. Compris ?

- Oui, capitaine.

Ils restèrent assis un moment, à regarder les recrues s'agiter. Kenpachi proposa du sake, que Yumichika refusa avec le même geste gracieux que d'habitude. Le capitaine fut réconforté de le retrouver, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais tout à fait le même. Ce n'était pas grave, son cinquième siège était revenu, c'était le principal.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Yumichika décida d'aller se mettre au travail, parce que la paperasse n'allait pas se faire toute seule. Kenpachi acquiesca d'un signe de tête distrait. Au moment où il passait à coté de lui, pourtant, il le retint un instant par son hakama, et lui dit :

- La cicatrice... elle te rend pas laid. Juste... plus complexe. Elle montre que la division compte plus que tout pour toi. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'te garde.

Et pour tout le reste, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Parce que je veux te garder près de moi, parce que tu vas devenir fort, et peut-être bien que tu m'attires. Encore plus. Et peut-être que Yumichika le comprit même s'il ne le dit pas, parce qu'il posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste d'acceptation. Le bruit de ses pas diminua, et il rentra, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Kenpachi l'entendit échanger quelques mots avec Yachiru, et le bruit de la chaise du bureau qu'on tirait, suivi par le bruit d'un pinceau sur le papier, et les marmonnements habituels quand il tentait de déchiffrer les gribouillages de ceux qui avaient rempli les documents. Les choses redevenaient normales, et c'était tant mieux. Tout irait bien, maintenant, Yumichika était revenu à ses côtés. Il retourna à son observation des recrues, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Mon découpage anarchique continue ! :D Et voilà un joli chapitre avec plein de belles déclarations et de dialogues spirituels ! (comprendre : écrits sous l'influence de spiritueux) (si l'ice tea est un spiritueux). Z'avez vu, du mignon !

Il reste encore un petit épilogue que j'aurais pu ajouter ici, mais il faut que je le retouche, et je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour vous priver de mon écriture magnifique ! Donc je vous dis à bientot pour la fin de ces fabuleuses aventures !

Et oui, j'aime le Yumi x Ken-chan, parce que quand on y réfléchit bien, ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Je pourrai me laisser aller à continuer, correctement corrompue (ceci est un appel du pied à diverses personnes qui se reconnaitront).

Sur ce... review ? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Kubo, maître de Bleach, je suis ta chose !

**Pairing :** Yumichika Ayasegawa x Kenpachi Zaraki

**Total :** 1374 mots

**Warning :** Yumi à poil (et à plumes) (que je suis drôle)

**Béta-lecture de sens :** Beautiful Draco et Xarinam (sauf pour la version updatée)

**Petit mot :** et voici, finalement, le dernier chapitre, parce que poussée par Beautiful Draco, et par vos gentilles reviews (kyah !), j'ai rajouté tout ça ! Ce qui fait de cette fic, avec Ator le guerrier, la seule trilogie en quatre volumes. Enjoy !

Kenpachi revint dans le bureau trois bonnes heures plus tard. Yumichika était toujours installé au bureau, une paire de lunettes trop grande pour lui en équilibre sur son nez. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne les avait pas empruntées à l'ami bizarre d'Ichigo, mais celui-ci avait disparu sans demander son reste. Quand son capitaine entra, le cinquième siège leva la tête et posa son pinceau. Il avait de l'encre sur le visage, et Kenpachi eut envie de l'enlever, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, Yumichika demanda :

- Capitaine, pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ?

- J'avais envie, fut la réponse.

Le cinquième siège leva un élégant sourcil orné de plumes et insista :

- C'est à cause de la cicatrice ? Pour que je me sente mieux ?

- Arrête avec cette putain de cicatrice. Rien pourrait te rendre laid.

Yumichika mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rougit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, dans une superbe imitation de poisson rouge. Finalement, il réussit à articulier, alors que Kenpachi s'était déjà détourné :

- Vous... le pensez vraiment ?

- Tu m'as déjà entendu dire quelque chose que j'pensais pas ?

- Non, c'est vrai.

En quelques pas, il traversa la pièce, et comme quelques heures plus tôt, posa la main sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa doucement. Kenpachi ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser, passant une main dans son dos pour le soutenir et le soulever, jusqu'à le porter entièrement. Sans trop savoir comment, Yumichika se retrouva assis sur le bureau, heureusement à peu près dépourvu de papiers, sans que leurs lèvres se soient séparées. Les bras de son capitaine étaient refermés autour de lui, solides et réconfortants. Ses mains agrippèrent le haori, pour le tirer contre lui, encore plus près, toujours. Lequel commença, il ne savait pas, mais bientôt, les doigts passèrent sous les vêtements pour toucher la peau. Kenpachi ne fit aucune remarque en voyant les cicatrices, et se contenta de les embrasser. Très vite, Yumichika se retrouva couché sur le bureau, son capitaine le dominantn de toute sa hauteur, mais c'était une impression réconfortante. La suite, elle se perdit dans un tourbillon de caresses, de baisers, de rire, et finalement de plaisir, qui les laissa tous les deux essoufflés, allongés sur le haori blanc étalé sur le plancher, et parfaitement satisfaits. Ils seraient bien restés ainsi un moment, et pourquoi pas recommencer, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. N'importe qui pouvait débarquer, Yachiru, par exemple, et les choses deviendraient compliquées. Ils se décidèrent donc à se rhabiller, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour échanger un baiser.

Une fois à nouveau décents, ils prirent la direction de la fête habituelle de la division, dont des échos se faisaient entendre d'où ils étaient. Au moment d'entrer, Yumichika hésita, et il demanda :

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont...

- Qu'ils vont quoi ? faire une remarque ?

- Hm. Pour le kido. Et... pour nous...

- S'ils ont la moindre remarque à faire, ils n'ont qu'à venir me la faire. Je m'en occuperai.

Yumichika se serra contre lui, rassuré, et ils entrèrent. Ikkaku les accueillit comme d'habitude, avec un grand geste du bras et des bouteilles plein les mains. Depuis l'après-midi, il arborait maintenant une lèvre fendue qui devait être douloureuse, et un œil au beurre noir qui méritait de rester dans les annales de la division. Un peu en arrière, Ichigo lui lançait un regard d'avertissement, qui devait faire office de message, parce qu'il attrapa Yumichika par le bras pour l'entraîner légèrement à l'écart, tout en assurant Kenpachi qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Le cinquième siège lui fit face, bras croisés, un élégant sourcil levé pour toute interrogation. Ikkaku avait l'air embarrassé, et qu'il soit damné s'il n'était pas un tout petit peu en train de rougir. Sans oser le regarder, celui-ci balbutia :

- Désolé tout à l'heure pour... enfin... j'avais juste... enfin, j'étais un peu en rogne.

- En rogne pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai "trahi" ?

Yumichika lui annonçant qu'il était une femme n'aurait pas pu lui donner un air plus étonné.

- Tu m'prends pour un de ces abrutis ?

- Tu ne portes pas le kidô dans ton cœur, si je me souviens bien.

- Y'a une différence entre "ne pas aimer" et "trahison", non ?

- Alors quoi ?

Soupir d'Ikkaku. Yumichika croisa les bras, attendant l'explication, que son ami finit par lui donner, en plantant son regard dans le sien :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je pensais que... tu penserais que j'ai trahi.

- Tu pensais ça, vraiment ?

- Eh bien... tu suis les règles de la Division...

Le poing d'Ikkaku filant près de son visage et heurtant le mur le fit sursauter. Il attendit le coup suivant, mais il ne vint pas. Ikkaku se contentait de le regarder, avec une expression... incrédule. Et peut-être blessée. Il grogna plus qu'il ne dit :

- Et c'était quoi, ton excuse, avant qu'on soit ici ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit quand on était au Rukongai ?

Long silence hésitant.

- Parce que... je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai appris quand nous étions déjà dans la Division. Et j'avais peur que...

Yumichika baissa la tête, pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre à nouveau.

- T'avais peur que je réagisse comme ces ânes.

Le cinquième siège répondit d'un signe de tête, de peur d'entendre sa voix craquer complètement.

- T'aurais pu me le dire. Je... je t'en aurais pas voulu.

- A quoi bon, maintenant ? C'est fait, c'est dit.

- Je sais, mais... j'aurais juste voulu... enfin... j'aurais voulu pouvoir te protéger contre Kurotsuchi.

Yumichika garda la tête baissée, pour cacher les larmes qui maintenant débordaient. Il se sentait idiot. Avait-il vraiment pensé qu'Ikkaku le rejeterait, lui ? Alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus compter, qu'ils avaient traversé l'enfer ensemble, il avait vraiment pensé qu'Ikkaku choisirait des règles idiotes, plutôt que lui ? Il se sentait ridicule, et méchant, et il ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami pour se faire pardonner. Il allait tenter de balbutier quelque chose qui pourrait exprimer à quel point il était désolé, quand la main d'Ikkaku se posa sur sa tête pour ébourriffer ses cheveux, et sa voix murmura à son oreille :

- C'est pas grave, va. L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien et que tu sois là. Le reste, on s'en fout. Et si un de ces idiots te tape sur les nerfs, je m'en occuperai.

Yumichika releva la tête, ému et embarrassé, et Ikkaku lui sourit, ce sourire d'une oreille à l'autre qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait complètement perdu la tête, et lui faisait chaud au coeur. Avant qu'il ait le temps d'y répondre, son ami plongea dans la foule pour se jeter sur les bouteilles de sake encore intactes. Yumichika alla s'asseoir près de Kenpachi, qui ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de lui offrir une coupe.

La fête se déroula comme d'habitude, avec ses ivrognes, ses chants, ses bagarres et ses défis idiots, et personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Il y eut bien quelques idiots pour lui jeter des regards peu amènes qui disaient clairement qu'ils l'auraient bien vu jeté dehors à grands coups de pied, mais celui qu'ils se prirent de la part d'Ikkaku les dissuadèrent d'insister. De toute façon, même si leur reiatsu était agressif, il ne le sentait pas ; celui du Kenpachi l'enveloppait complètement, comme une couverture, et c'était réconfortant. Il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que de rester là, assis à côté de son capitaine, et de profiter de sa présence. De temps en temps, ils échangeaient un regard qui se passait de mots, et ça leur suffisait. Tout irait bien.

* * *

Et voilà ! Décidémment, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! Mais ne sont-ils pas mignons ? J'aime ce pairing, pour des raisons que je ne vais pas développer puisqu'elles pourraient donner lieu à des drabbles, alors je ne vais pas tout vous raconter !

Je suis bien contente de cette petite fic, qui rappelons-le est quand même partie d'une seule réplique. Vive Mayuri, quoi !

A la base, j'étais censée m'arrêter au chapitre précédent, mais Beautiful Draco m'a poussée à en rajouter (du fanservice), et toutes vos reviews ou presque parlaient d'Ikkaku, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait pousser un peu ! Et pis voilà !

Merci encore de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
